dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
I.F.V. Dominating Queen
"My ship is like me, the prime example of Fawdraxan military might!" ''Kerala Fandrax upon the I.F.V. Dominating Queen's successful test flight. The I.F.V. Dominating Queen is a giant dreadnought under direct command of Grand Marshal Kerala Fandrax. Technical Specifications *Crew Complement: ? *Length: ?m *First Produced: -4547981 *Armaments: **? *Shields: Fawdraxan Enhanced shields *Fighter Complement: 100 *Shuttle Complement: 10 *Engines: ? Fawdraxan Multi-Purpose Engines *Sensors: 10 Fawdraxan Enhanced Sensor Arrays *Constructor: Fawdraxans Overview Vengeance Cannon ''"Grand Marshal, Why does this vessel have a giant shield buffer in the middle when it has many others scattered around?" ''Fawdraxan crew member asking Grand Marshal Fandrax on why her ship had a mysteriously large shield buffer in addition to all it's normal ones. The question yielded the answer of ''"Because it needs it crewman, now get back to your station and do something useful!". The Vengeance Cannon was the Dominating Queen's secret weapon which was disguised as a very large backup shield buffer when not in use. As with all Grand Marshal's personal flagships secret weapon, the Vengeance Cannon requires the commanding Grand Marshal's unique bioscan as well as her command codes to deploy and fire. The Vengeance Cannon has the unique distinction of being the most powerful singular energy cannon ever created by a non-Soul Dragon species and once fully charged, packs enough punch to scrap any ship it comes into contact with, with only a few exceptions being able to resist the blast at the expense of overloading their shields. As the name implies, the weapon's sole purpose is to get revenge on something too tough for conventional weapons. Unlike some secret-weapons on Fawdraxan Flagships, the Vengeance Cannon locks all ship commands except for sub-light thrusters (for aiming purposes), shields and life support. Common Tactics Much like with most Fawdraxan Flagships, the Dominating Queen's arrival in any battle is sure to tip the balance in favour of the Fawdraxans. As a full domination appearance, the Dominating Queen ''jumps out of hyper-space right in the middle of the enemy fleet and gradually unleashes it's full arsenal on any and all enemies it can target. The gradual build-up of it's arsenal is not a technological limitation, but more one of a fear tactic as to an enemy the ''Dominating Queen just seems to keep getting more and more firepower. Such a tactic also decreases the rates at which the Dominating Queen depletes Soul Crystals. If present at the initiation of combat (or the enemy fleet doesn't have space in it's ranks for the Dominating Queen to fit), the Dominating Queen will start with the Fawdraxan fleet before proceeding to plow straight into the enemy fleet gradually unleashing it's full arsenal. Once it's enemies are destroyed, the Dominating Queen will assume orbit above what is believed to the enemy's most major settlement if conquering a planet and start deploying the small army kept on board to take control of that settlement, or return to Fawdraxia if it was involved in a deep space battle. Category:Fawdraxans Category:Fawdraxan Starships Category:Starships Category:Flagships